One in a million
by Rosaroes Crouch
Summary: When Draco mistakes Seamus's cellphone for his, he starts receiving mysterious messages from a certain Gryffindor that weren't meant for his eyes. Harry is smitten with the Slytherin Prince, but dares not yet to act upon it. HPDM slash.
1. I: Missed messages

**One in a million**

I: Missed Messages

"Wow - Draco, it's so _small_!"

"Yes - and so beautiful!"

"And slim!"

Draco looked smug - and overly arrogant. He was surrounded by all of Slytherin who were staring in amazement at his new cellphone. The hippest and newest technological miracle: the Jamesson X900. He proudly explained he was the only one on earth to own this phone - his dad had gotten it exclusively from an old friend who worked at the Swedish headquarters of Jamesson.

"Oh, Draco, you always have the _best _things!" Pansy sighed impressed.

"Ah, yes, the little pleasures life gives you when being a Malfoy," Draco arrogantly waved away Pansy's remark.

"Eurhm," coughed someone behind his back. Draco was already annoyed - why did people find it necessary to spray their unsanitairy saliva -andgodsknowswhat- upon his spotless robe?

"_Yeeees_," he responded. He was staring right into the grey eyes of Seamus.

"Finnigan? What do you want?"

"Well," Seamus started. Draco didn't like the tone in his voice at all, it was far too self-satisfied for someone like Seamus.

"Us Gryffindors being able to overhear your very loud conversation about your new cellphone - I couldn't help wondering if yours is maybe something similar to... _this_?" Seamus held up a perfect replica of the magnificent piece of technological progress Draco had been showing the Slytherins.

"Oh.my.God," Draco sputtered. He lost his composure there for a moment. "How the hell did you get a collector's item like mine? It's an exclusive!"

"Well, I happen to have a father who did a piece on Jamesson for the newspaper - and they gave him this phone as a thank-you." Seamus smiled, all too happy to put Draco on his place.

"Mine is better, anyway," Draco said - growling silently.

"Whatever you say," Seamus winked and left the Slytherin table to return to his fellow Gryffindors - who were all dying of laughter. Ron was laying on top of the table, bonking his fists onto the heavy wood.

"Good - one - Seamus," he said while laughing.

Draco was left highly frustrated. He hated it when he wasn't authentic - and hated it even more now it was Seamus. One of bloody Potter's friends.

- - - - -

But he got even quickly enough. Slytherin beat Gryffindor over Quidditch. Draco was overjoyed when he made his way back to the showers, accompanied by his broom. His teammates had already run back to the castle, but Draco preferred to be cleansed first - before partying all night long. And for this time he didn't mind sharing the changingrooms with the Gryffindors.

"Hello my beloved losers!" he exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Shut up," Harry said. Seamus was sitting next to him, trying to guide the team through this disastrous dissapointment.

"Ah, well, I'll just go and have a relaxing shower, if you don't mind. Have fun sulking." Draco folded his clothes and stepped into the showers. Fred and George were the only ones still showering and as soon as they saw Draco, they rinsed their hair as quickly as they could. Draco grinned. He could get used to winning all the time.

After his thorough shower, Draco combed his enchanting blonde locks back in to their natural place and put on his green cloak.

"Hmm," he thought, fondling his pocket for his hated cellphone. He couldn't wait until Lucius would get him a new one, after the horrible Finnigan incident. Ah - there it was - on the bench. Now he had to hurry back to the commonroom. Tonight was going to be a Slytherin party to never forget!

- - - - -

"Beep."

Draco's head hurt - it had been a great party.

"Beep."

Damn. What was that irritant noise? His brain hadn't recovered completely yet, so thinking didn't come as naturally as normal. It wasn't even morning, Draco concluded from the lack of light from his windows.

"Beep." Argh! What was it? Not his alarmclock, that had another - even more annoying - sound.

Suddenly he became aware of the little spot of light that glowed from his nightstand. _Oohh, it's my phone. _Draco sighed and grabbed it. Who would send him messages at this hour? Perhaps some girl, all smitten with his gorgeous looks.

_Hi - sorry. Can't sleep. Have been up all night._

_Thinking. Feeling so strange.. So blue - and still,_

_can't help being happy. See you tomorrow._

Huh? Draco didn't understand a thing of it. Who would send such a thing? As if he cared for someone else's feelings. And he had no idea who this person could be. Well, Draco shrugged, it said 'see you tomorrow'. He'd be bound to find out next morning. So he turned around and curled up in his warm lair of blankets.

- - - - -

In spite of Draco trying to make the daylight go away, it turned morning. With his eyes almost still closed, Draco took a sip from his coffee. Aahh, he needed this to start the day. After a minute or so he started to regain his consciousness. As he put his cup back on the table, he felt a vibrating sensation in his pocket. His phone again.

_I hate it. I can't look at him anymore._

_He's looking so gorgeous, even now._

_It hurts._

A he? How could anyone send him a message talking about someone else than him - Draco Malfoy? There was no way getting around the fact he was by far most the best looking guy at Hogwarts. But someone obviously has a crush on another 'he'.

"Pans, did you send me a message, just now?"

"Just now?" Pansy looked at him with goo-goo eyes and a mouth stuffed with bread and jam. "I am eating, how could I send you a message?"

"Oh."

"Why," added Pansy, "would I message you, anyway?"

"Oh, dunno. Maybe. Just."

"Aha."

- - - - -

"Seamus?"

"Yes?" he looked up from a paper he was writing. "Oh, Harry, what's up?"

"Well, you'll probably think I'm just nagging, but why didn't you reply my messages, as you usually do?"

Seamus looked lost for a moment. "Messages? What messages? I didn't get any." But then Seamus remembered something. "Oh, yes, I did get one, but it wasn't from you." He grabbed his cellphone. "Here, read."

_I just love you, you know that right?_

_So stop putting up a fight – you know_

_I'll get you. Sooner or later._

_FK_

Harry raised an eyebrow. "FK? Who's that?"

Seamus grinned. "That's nobody, it's short for 'french kiss', in messages."

Harry's eyes grew larger by the second. "But who send you this?"

"I have no clue," Seamus shrugged," maybe it's Dean playing pranks again."

Harry couldn't believe the situation. He was burdened with an absolutely impossible love, and Seamus just got someone adoring him trown in his lap. He was jealous.

"Well, I suppose you're going to look for this person, right?" Harry asked.

Seamus didn't seem to care. "Ah, well, I'll see. If they really want me – they can come and get me," he winked.

Harry sighed dreamily. He wanted someone to come and get him. Or he wanted to be brave enough to go and get the someone he wanted. "But Seamus, you didn't get my lovesick messages?"

Seamus shook his head. "No I really didn't. Maybe an error in the network or something?" he suggested.

"Yeah, probably," Harry agreed.

"So, how have you been?" Seamus asked, now putting his schoolwork away.

"Sucks," Harry muttered.

"Ah, not good, I hear." Seamus turned on his listening modus.

"No, not at all." Harry sighed again. "I hate how he looks in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening. I just can't stop looking. I have to be as close as possible – and all I can do is look. He'd kill me if he knew."

"Hm," Seamus started," like I said before and before, why don't you try to get a little closer?"

Harry grunted something like: "He – kill – me."

Seamus sighed. "I'm not talking of declaring your undying love for him in a thong right away, but just, seek out his companionship a little more often. It doesn't matter if you two fight or are civil to each other. It matters that you are _there_."

How Seamus knew so much Harry didn't know, but he did know that there was a point in was he was saying. He surely didn't get any closer by just staring and drooling. Even fighting was better.

"Maybe you're right."

Seamus smiled. "See? I can be right sometimes. Now, come on, let's get some supper."

- - - - -

Seamus nudged Harry in his stomach. "You're spilling your food – _again_," he whispered.

Harry got out of his trance in a shock. Staring at the Slytherin table had become a full-time job lately, so he even forgot how to eat properly.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to clear his chickenwings and potatoes from the table.

Most of the Gryffindors had gotten used to Harry's peculiar behaviour. There were several bets going around – as they all agreed Harry had to be in love. But Harry didn't care, he had a lot more important concerns.

_The longish blonde locks, slightly curling at the bottom. Pale skin, pouty lips, pure shining eyes. How he raises his spoon with pudding to his luscious lips. How – _

Suddenly Harry was staring straight into those sparkling eyes. His heart jumped and jumped in his chest. He knew he was blushing, but he didn't dare to look away. He secretly wanted to revel in this moment. A small smirk appeared on Malfoy's face.

"Harry? What are staring at _him_ for?" Ron asked. Harry quickly broke the eye-contact.

"Oh, you know, fighting and stuff."

"Fighting with your _eyes_?" Ron frowned.

"Uhu, yeah," Harry nodded.

- - - - -

Coming up: when Draco adds two and two together as four. And when Harry remains oblivious.

**Review:** what do you think should happen? Who should discover what?


	2. II: When the wrong one loves you right

**One in a million**

II: When the wrong one loves you right

**Can't stop – can't fight – can't resist it**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

It had been a couple of days since Draco had received those messages from the mysterious someone. He still was bothered by the fact that this someone was totally in love with a guy that wasn't him – and that he didn't know who it was. The girl probably suffered from temporarily insanity, since she didn't seem to be mentioning him, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sexgod. Draco had started to develop a serious interest in this case of the mysterious message-sender. So it bothered him greatly that he hadn't received anymore message that could lead him to its sender.

And just as he was about to give up hope and forget all about messages – he even carried his hated cellphone with him all the time, just in case – it happened. A long desired beep.

"Now let it not be Pansy forgetting her fucking lipstick," Draco muttered as he jerked his phone from his pocket. He wasn't dissapointed.

_The only one for me is him! Why can't he see it?_

_I can't resist it, I'm loving the wrong one, so right._

Well, well, things were just getting better. Draco was now truly fascinated by this mysterious crush. The sender really appeared to have caught it bad.

"Very bad," Draco muttered to himself. Now it was time to execute one of his brilliant plans. He was going to seek out the people he suspected from being the anonymous sender and then, when they were close, send a message back to the mysterious girl. Or boy – he suddenly realised. It could as well be a male. But the chances on that happening were slimmer than those of it being a girl, he knew.

Now he had this genial plan, he knew he'd soon find out what was the story behind these messages. But, he also knew he had to think up a message that _he_ could send to the mysterious sender. That would be his task for the upcoming days.

- - - - -

"Draco?" Blaise whispered, trying to catch Draco's attention during Potions.

"Huh?" Draco looked up and pulled his attention away from his notes.

"We have to brew a healing potion! What _are _you doing?" Blaise tried to read Draco's notes. "_Can't say no, when the wrong one loves you right?_ What is _that_?"

"None of your bussiness Blaise, now, let's get started with this potion." Draco quickly tucked away his notes into his bag. Suddenly he got a brilliant idea. The classroom was filled with potential anonymous message-senders, including some _very_ interesting Gryffindors. What if he'd discover that Granger girl had some gigantic crush on a Slytherin? He grinned.

Without anyone noticing Draco pulled his cellphone from his pocket. Slowly and very carefully he typed the message he had worked all day on. "You can't say no, when the wrong one loves you right. Maybe he won't either." His hands were literally itching when he pressed the 'Send' button. Just as the 'Message succesfully send' screen appeared, he heard a very distinct and near beep. It had been so soft that nobody had registered it, except him, because he had been waiting for it. He directly focused on the faces of the most likely suspects in the dungeon. But Granger didn't blink once and the same for his other potential senders. Had he gotten it wrong?

Then he almost fell from his chair. There, right in from of him was Harry Potter, who had just gotten his cellphone from his bag. He was even blushing. And when he'd read the message he smiled.

Draco's breathing became faster and faster. This was just too good to be true. He had discovered that Harry had an immense crush on another boy! And for some odd reason Harry thought the someone he was sending his messages to was a friend. Draco grinned. These were going to be the best days of his life.

"Draco, the potion!" Blaise hissed again.

"Yes, Blaise, in a minute," Draco said – still staring at Harry with great fascination.

Suddenly the Gryffindor stared back, right into Draco's eyes which were now filled with enjoyment. Harry had a puzzled look upon his face. Draco did something that made Harry even more confused – he smiled. And to Draco's amazement, Harry smiled back.

'He must be very _very_ in love, to even be smiling at _me_,' he thought.

- - - - -

_I reach to him - I know he must feel it to._

_Musn't he? Oh, Seamus,_

_every night is getting longer_

_and this fire is getting stronger!_

Draco grinned. It was Seamus! Harry thought Draco was Seamus. Now it all fell into place: he and Seamus must have accidentally switched their phones. That's why he got Harry's messages. Draco got into it more and more. He started eyeing Harry as often as he could, trying to find out at whom the boy was staring. Unfortunately he hadn't yet discovered anything. Only that Harry had adapted the annoying habit of staring back at Draco whenever he was looking at Harry. Anyway, that wasn't relevant to his case. He had to send Harry more messages, to discover who the object of Harry's affection was.

_Harry, it's one in a million,_

_Why do you even love him?_

_What makes you care?_

That ought to do it, force Harry to open up more about the identity of his lover. Now all he had to do was wait.

- - - - -

Harry sighed when he read Seamus's message. As if he didn't know yet. How many times had Harry told Seamus how he loved every inch of Draco Malfoy? How the beginning love had evolved into unknown lust and passion? Every day that passed without having Draco, Harry's loins grew more frustrated. He didn't love anymore, he wanted – _needed_.

_I love his everything! _

_Don't you realise yet_

_that it's no longer love,_

_but undying passion? _

_If he knew, he'd laugh,_

_so typical for his kind of people._

His kind of people? Draco raised an eyebrow. What kind of guy _was_ Harry in love with? A giant? A werewolf? He didn't seem very nice, _that _Draco learned from the message. Then why did Harry fall in love with him in the first place, he wondered. All he had discovered was how much Harry was suffering from not being able to have his lover. But Draco hadn't seen any sign from Harry that he was indeed in love. How could the Gryffindor expect someone to love him, when all he did was nothing?

_If your love is so great,_

_act upon it!_

That was all Draco replied. It was actually very good advice, he thought, if Harry wanted to get what he wanted. And Draco would get what he wanted. Because if Harry would act upon his love, Draco would immediately know who Harry was in love with!

"You are brilliant," he praised himself.

- - - - -

'When the wrong one loves you right' is a Celine Dion song – remarkably suitable. I also used some adapted lyrics of 'I surrender' from the same artist.

**Review: should Harry act upon his love?**


	3. III: Crazy for you

**One in a million**

III: Crazy for you

**I'm losing my mind**

**Boy, because I'm going crazy**

**You've done it all**

**Now you'll drive me, crazy**

**Crazy – for you – baby**

Harry had been scoffing at Seamus for days. Whenever Seamus tried to approach Harry he growled angrily and Seamus grew more scared of Harry every time he heard the raven haired boy make sounds that were proof of agression.

Their non-verbal battle hadn't gone unnoticed by the other Gryffindors. Both Hermione and Ron had tried to persuade Harry to talk to Seamus – but Harry didn't listen. For some reason – unknown to everyone but Harry – he couldn't stand Seamus all of a sudden.

During supper Harry's anger reached its boiling point. Seamus had just asked Ron – who was sitting next to Harry – to pass him the syrup.

"If you think it's so bloody easy for Ron to _give you the syrup_, why don't you fucking well do it _yourself_? You think it's easy, well it _isn't_! When you have no idea how – euhrm-... _Ron_ is feeling!" Harry had jumped up from his seat and was screaming so loud that the whole Great Hall had heard his outburst.

"Eurhm, Harry, don't worry, it's fine, I feel just fine – I don't mind handing Seamus the syrup. Here, see?" Ron tried to calm Harry down, showing him how he slowly handed Seamus the bottle.

Harry sat down again, heavily panting with anger. He couldn't believe what Seamus had proposed him to do, when in the mean time he acted as if it was no big deal. To Harry it was a big deal. It wasn't just confessing your love to a distant friend or a familiar face. It was facing his worst fears – combining love and hate in Draco. How could that _ever_ go right? It couldn't. Although he had experienced perfect bliss in his dreams whenever he'd told dream Draco how he felt, he knew reality wouldn't be so gentle.

"Harry, are you okay? What is wrong with you? I am fine, really," Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry."

Harry couldn't help smiling. Ron was too kind for his own good – the redhead had absolutely no clue what was going on in Harry's mind. And Harry had no plans to change that.

From the corner of his eyes Harry saw that Seamus had stood up and left the table, taking Dean and Neville with him. Sure, that was just what he needed, an inter-Gryffindor-battle.

Wow. Draco sat baffled at the Slytherin table. This was a new development he hadn't foreseen. He had caused this argument – and it was growing very much out of control, judging by Harry's unsuspected outburst. And now he saw Seamus get up, joined by some fellow Gryffindors, staring at Harry with fierce anger.

He didn't feel guilty – no, not at all. But this was getting in the way of his favourite pastime of Discovering Harry's Secret Male Crush. He knew just the solution for this unsuitable row. How they had learned at History of Magic: a common enemy unites a country – the same would go for a House. As soon as the Gryffindors would have a common enemy to battle against, they'd forget their indifferences. And Draco knew just the right enemy for the job. He smirked – looking smug as always.

Even too smug to realise Harry had been staring at him for the last minutes, dwelling on certain thoughts.

With strategic brilliance Draco had picked his target. It was going to be Seamus and this would be the perfect opportunity for Harry to play saviour of the wizarding world once again and patch things up with Seamus.

"Aha – Finnigan, what the hell are you doing?" Seamus looked up in bewilderment at Draco. He had just been walking through the hallway, with Harry a few metres behind him, sulking. They had Charms classes to attend.

"You know what I mean!" Draco yelled again – adding an extra touch of drama. "You are despicable creature of Gryffindor!" Draco drew his wand, just to show he was serious.

But he wasn't at all prepared for Seamus to be serious too. The Gryffindor had pulled his wand and started muttering spells that sounded like they were not going to be any good. Before Draco could rake his brain for something delightfully evil to respond with – Seamus had cast his spell. Thick dark clouds immensed from the tip of Seamus's wand, drawing nearer to Draco.

But before he realised what had happened a dark figure had jumped in front of him, summoning a bright Patronus that forced the blackness away.

"_Jesus_ – Seamus, are you totally _mad_? That was _bloody_ dangerous!" The figure had jerked Seamus's wand out his hand.

Fuck. Draco could kick himself in the head. This was _not – at – all –_ how he pictured this. Harry should have hated him and saved Seamus, not the other way around! Why did Potter have to play saviour for everyone – not just his own Housemates? Why did Harry find it necessary to save _him_?

"Harry's right, that was a very dark spell – something to use in a battle with You-Know-Who, not for school arguments." Draco recognised Granger's voice. How could he not, how often she held monologues in class. He snorted.

Seamus grew only more angry. "He is a Death-Eater, so why shouldn't I?" After that he ran up the stairs – apparently heading for the Gryffindor common room, forgetting all about his classes.

"Well, thanks Potter, I guess I'll just get going," Draco brushed some invisible dirt off his cloak and casually tried to get away.

"Not so fast!" Harry growled and pushed Malfoy against the nearest wall. "What was that good for?"

"What?" Draco replied innocently. Why had he had to get himself in so much trouble? His plans were brilliant, they never went wrong.

"Seamus didn't do anything! Why did you pick a fight for no reason?" Draco was sure he could hear a distinct low growling noise from the back of Harry's troath. So brutal – so fierce – so _animal_-like.

"I don't need reasons."

"Yes you do." Harry's hands pushed Draco more and more into the wall – almost causing pain.

"Hey, Potter, I can't help it if you're a bit out of it and start seeing things that aren't there." Draco just couldn't resist.

"What do you mean?" Harry ogled Draco suspisiously.

"It's obvious you have certain _issues_," Draco smirked," you need to deal with – _soon._"

Harry was now staring at Draco with his mouth open.

"Just – just – _go!_" he screamed at the Slytherin, pushing him into a deserted corridor.

Harry himself ran.

- - - - -

He was going crazy. He was losing his mind. He couldn't even remember what day it was today. _Oh, yes, Wednesday, Draco's always wears beige slacks on Wednesday's –_ but that was beyond the point. First Seamus had enflamed his anger by challenging him to do something about this love of his and now even Malfoy himself had told him (in a way) he should deal with his issues! Not that Draco knew about him – _right?_ No, be couldn't know. He wouldn't have said such a thing if he knew.

Maybe Seamus had been right all along. Perhaps it was him who was making a fool of himself. Harry sighed – he had too many soft spots. Before he knew it, he had his cellphone in his hand, thinking of a way to get Seamus forgive him. He didn't dare face him – together with those soft spots came also immense shyness.

"Hey, Harry," Ron had just entered their dorm," I've seen you've made some progress with that fighting. From eyes to fists – huh?" Ron smiled.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I did."

- - - - -

'Crazy' from Aerosmith of course – loving them.

**Author's Notes:** I did of course realise you couldn't use Muggle electronics in Hogwarts, but these are _just _like Muggle cellphones, only they are magical. I mentioned 'the network', by which I meant the magical variety of 'our' network. I think I thought it would look silly if I'd explain.

But I got this idea from a friend who kept getting messages on his phone from someone he didn't know. This someone seemed to think he (my friend) was her lover, opening up in certain ways you'd not expect! It was quite funny, actually. But in the end my friend phoned her and explained he wasn't who he thought she was. Nothing evolved from that – but from this, there will!

And no messages this chapter, just to slow things down for a bit.

Next chapter: something verry cunning will happen that'll turn the tables!

**Love it if you'd review with any ideas or opinions!**


	4. IV: Loving you isn't something I should

**One in a million**

IV: Loving you isn't something I should do

Harry hadn't slept all night. Around five in the morning he had finally made up his mind: Seamus had been right. It was time for him to try and get closer to Draco. His cleverly adopted shyness obviously didn't have the much wanted effect of Draco falling madly in love with him. He was going to send a message to Seamus in the morning, but first he needed – sleep.

But sleep didn't last long. Before he knew it Ron was tugging at his blankets, bringing him the joyful news that he had already overslept breakfast.

So he was darn proud of himself that he made it to Potions on time, taking the occasional yawn for granted. When Snape announced they had to brew potions that would subdue anger, Harry suddenly remembered Seamus. So as soon as Snape left the dungeon for a minute to get more supplies, he pulled his mobile from his sleeve and started a new message.

_Sorry, Seamus. You must be right._

_Even he told me you were right –_

_in a way. I will do as you told me._

_Are we friends again?_

Harry smiled satisfied and pressed the 'Send' button. Now everything was going to be allright again – but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Just a few seats away from Harry sat Draco. He had been worried about Harry not appearing for breakfast, so he was almost happy when the Gryffindor showed up at Potions. His suspicion of oversleeping was confirmed by the frequent yawning.

He was a little afraid though – what if Harry secretly met up with his crush and that was what had made him lay awake all night? He was also dissapointed by the lack of messages Harry sent him, probably because he and Seamus were still fighting. Draco _really_ had to stop that. Luckily his mind had conjured up more brillant plans, only these were more brilliant and bound to be successful.

Suddenly – disturbing his utter genious mind at work – a loud sound was heard throughout the whole dungeon. It was unmistakable.

BEEP.

_Shit. Fuck. Ohgodno!_

Before he knew it, the whole class – including Harry – was looking at him.

Harry's first response was surpise, then his expression changed to thinking, but finally – as Draco feared – it dawned upon him. It hit him like the Whomping Willow. It hit him so much, he fell from his chair.

"Mr. Potter, behave!" Snape intervened. "Draco, would you please be so kind to turn off your mobile, I suggest you arrange your private affairs after my classes. And Potter-," Snape turned around to face the boy that had managed – with difficulty – to crawl back onto his chair," I suggest you learn to control your bodily functions. Try to _not fall_ from your seat during my classes."

Just as Harry tried to regain composure of himself, the potionsmaster added: "I forgot, ten points from Gryffindor for lack of phsyical control."

Harry groaned silently. This was less his fault than all other incidents he'd ever experienced that had not been his fault. It was Malfoy. He didn't understand how or why, but for _some_ reason Draco was in possession of Seamus's mobile phone. He now knew there was something very important he had to make right again.

- - - -

"Seamus, it's allright, I know."

"You _know_?" Seamus looked at Harry as if he'd declared his loyalty to Slytherin.

"Yes, I know all about Draco stealing your cellphone, I understand now!"

"Oh," Seamus looked dissapointed," You know – _that_."

"I know it wasn't your fault, our argument, it was just a mix-up. I thought you send me something you didn't."

"Aha." Seamus smiled faintly.

"So, are we good again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, sure. It's good."

Just as Harry exited the Gryffindor common room, he realised something. He couldn't understand how he could've been so – dense. What if Draco had had Seamus's cellphone all along? What if he'd read all those messages Harry send Seamus about _him_? What if Draco had put two and two together and was now finding a way to make Harry's life much more miserable – even more miserable than before?

"Shit."

"Ah, Potter, talking to your own faeces again?"

Harry stopped breathing. Malfoy's timing was perfect – as always.

"I was only referring to you," Harry retorted. "You bastard, stealing Seamus's phone and using it to your advantage!"

"As if I'd steal Finnigan's phone for pleasure," Draco huffed," I don't have to go the same lengths as you do, Potter, to have fun."

"You did steal it! How else did you get it?"

"It was just a silly mix-up, Potter, if you must know."

"Yeah right," Harry said – when he realised that Seamus did have the same phone as Draco. Draco could – hypothetically that is – be speaking the truth.

"Interesting thing you have going on with Finnigan – Potter. I'd never have imagined I'd say this: but it almost makes your love life seem interesting."

Harry cursed silently. There was no doubt, Draco had received more than one message.

"Why, Potter – _shy_?" Draco smirked, amused by Harry's silence and the red blush creeping up his cheeks. He found this so rewarding. He had never before held so much power over the Gryffindor – he could almost feel how uneasy he felt. So make things even more interesting he backed Harry into a wall, standing very close – very intimidating.

To Harry is was more than intimidating. It was breathtaking. It was something – he knew – his dreams would feed off for weeks. His breathing was ragged, which caused his chest to brush against Draco's ever so slightly – tauntalizing slightly.

Draco saw the fear in Harry's eyes and felt even more superiour than usual.

Harry was scared – he tried to control _certain_ organs. Draco would immediately feel Harry's – very natural – response as soon as it set in. So Harry bit his lip and tried to think of naked women. It worked.

'Gehehe', Draco smirked, 'See the scared little boy bite his lip. He's simply quivering from fear. I am so _bad_.'

Harry quivered with delight. Why didn't Draco get away from him? Was he savoring this moment as much as he was? Was Draco perhaps – _naughty_?

Suddenly Draco realised – why didn't he realise before, _damn those momentary brain relapses he'd inherited from his grandfather_ – that Harry had a crush on another _boy. _He was male, so –

"Potter!" Draco pushed Harry away from him.

"What?" Harry muttered – still a bit dazed from this long phsysical contact.

"Nothing." Draco knew Harry didn't know how long he'd had Seamus's phone, so he shouldn't expose his secret knowlegde too much. He'd need it later.

"Just – just, go!" Draco pushed Harry into an empty corridor and strutted off.

- - - -

Draco rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. Another once of his brilliant plans had been set in motion. Without anyone noticing, he had slipped into the Quidditch dressing rooms while the Gryffindors were rehearsing. Seamus was known to accompany the team in their practices. And without further ado Draco had been able to switch Seamus and his cellphone back. Now he had his own again in his possession. All he had to do was wait.

The following morning he got just what he wanted. Potter had walked up to the Slytherin table and demanded Draco's cellphone.

"Give it back to Seamus – or would you rather keep it?" Draco had shook his head.

"Of course not," he had said.

Draco had walked with Harry to Seamus, who handed his mobile to Draco.

And that wasn't all that happened. Draco noticed that Seamus was – although his fight with Harry had been resolved – distancing himself from Harry. That was going to be a very fertile development for Draco's brilliant plan. He had Harry very much exactly where he wanted him.

- or did he?

- - - -

**A/N:**

It's getting complicated, writing this plot as I intended to. There's so much not-knowing and finding-out. I promise you: there's much more to come. Things get very complicated. And things will get very slashy.


End file.
